(Hunter) 2 - Kapitel 2: Hoffnungslos
(Hunter) Kapitel 1: Die Nächte des Jägers (Hunter) Kapitel 2: Hunter und Vergo (Hunter) Kapitel 3: Das Ende? (Hunter) 2 - Kapitel 1: Wahnsinn ---- Irgendetwas ist mit mir geschehen. Ich bin ins Leben zurück gekehrt. Aber ich bin lange kein Mensch mehr. Wieso ist das nur passiert? Ich bin nun für ewiges Leben bestimmt. Ich bin nur noch Hunter, ziehe ich mir die Maske aus befindet sich darunter nichts. Leere. Der Mensch in mir existiert nicht länger. In dieser realen Welt gibt es keine wahnsinnigen Mörder. Hier sind es tatsächlich nur Creepypastas. Mit dieser Erkenntnis starb auch der Mensch in mir. Mein ewiges Leben hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich es nicht wie im Traum leben kann. Wenn es sie nicht gibt, muss ich sie erschaffen. Es gibt keine menschliche Vernunft mehr, die mich daran hindern kann. Grübelnd sitze ich auf einem Gebäude und blicke auf die menschenbefüllte Straße. Ich brauche einen Menschen, der vom Leben noch nicht so gezeichnet ist, aber trotzdem alt genug um das, was ich mit ihm vorhabe zu überstehen. Ein circa 10-Jähriger weckt mein Interesse. Ich verfolge ihn, warte bis er abseits von den Menschen ist. Ein Lichtblitz durchzuckt meine Augen und ich stehe hinter ihm... Benommen schaue ich mich im Raum um. Die Wände als auch der Boden scheinen aus Metall zu bestehen. Es gibt eine Tür, sie ist mit einem Bullauge versehen, dass jedoch von außen bedeckt ist. Jetzt erkenne ich Möbel, ein rostiges Bett und einen Tisch. Hinter einem Vorhang befinden sich eine Toilette und eine Dusche. Was ist das für ein Ort? Wie bin ich hier nur hergekommen? Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich in der Stadt war. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht. Nur was ist passiert? Verzweiflung durchflutet meinen Verstand. Mein rationales Denken weicht Wahnsinn. Weinend und schreiend renne ich durch den Raum, schlage gegen die Wände aus Metall. Versuche das Bullauge einzuschlagen. "Ich bin doch erst 10!", schreie ich verzweifelt, in der Hoffnung Mitleid zu erwecken. Aber ein Gefühl lässt die Hoffnung sofort ersticken. Wer auch immer mich hier hin gebracht hat, wusste wohl schon dass ich nur 10 bin. Schluchzend und vor Angst zitternd rutsche ich an der Wand herunter und kauere mich zusammen. Irgendwann trete ich weg. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, liege ich im Bett. Jemand hat mich wohl von der Wand ins Bett getragen. Wer das wohl gewesen war, beantwortete sich als ich meinen Kopf nach rechts bewege und mich erneut im Raum umsehe. Dort steht ein großer Mann mit Mantel und einer grässlichen weißen Maske. Ängstlich weiche ich zurück und starre ihn mit großen Augen an. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich will dich weder verletzen noch töten. Du bist nur Teil meines Experiments. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du erfolgreicher und berühmter sein als du es dir vorstellen kannst", redet die dunkle Stimme beruhigend auf mich ein. "Aber was ist wenn ich das nicht will? Was wenn ich einfach nur mein altes Leben weiter leben möchte?", frage ich, die Angst noch nicht ganz überwunden. "Ich werde dich gehen lassen, wenn es soweit ist. Aber wann es soweit ist, kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht beantworten", beantwortet er meine Frage. Diese Aussage macht mich zornig. Ich will doch nur wie ein ganz normaler Mensch weiter leben. Wütend springe ich auf und renne auf ihn zu. Doch bevor ich überhaupt in seine Nähe komme, reißt mich eine Kraft zurück und ich werde gegen die Wand gepresst. Verwundert und benommen schaue ich ihn an. Er hat nicht einen Finger gerührt. Ist er überhaupt ein Mensch? Niemand kann solche Kräfte besitzen. "Was bist du?", schreie ich ihn an. "Das wirst du ebenfalls herausfinden wenn es soweit ist", antwortet er ruhig. Irgendetwas an seiner Stimme lässt mich ihm vertrauen, ihm glauben. Er dreht sich um und verlässt den Raum. In dem Moment falle ich von der Wand ins Bett. Verletzen will er mich ja wirklich nicht. Aber was will er? Ist ja auch egal. Ich bekomme morgens und abends essen, auch Bücher brachte er mir. So konnte ich mir wenigstens die Zeit vertreiben. Komischerweise ist mein Tagesablauf sehr kontrolliert. Nach jedem Abendessen werde ich schläfrig und versinke meistens direkt im Schlaf. Morgens wache ich immer zur selben Zeit auf. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was das Ganze überhaupt soll. Irgendwas beruhigt mich einfach. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich mittlerweile hier bin. Es kann 1 Jahr sein, aber auch 6. Wie alt ich bin weiß ich nicht. Ich habe auch keinen Spiegel hier. Es ist mir auch egal. Vielleicht ist das hier das Beste was ich bekommen kann. Wer weiß wie mein altes Leben verlaufen wäre? An dieses habe ich kaum noch Errinnerungen. Aber das ist mir ebenfalls egal. Mir geht es hier nicht schlecht. Doch eins hat sich verändert: Ich habe Lust zu töten. Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Es überrennt mich manchmal einfach. Ich will dann einfach nur töten. Nur meinen Verpfleger will ich nicht töten. Er ist der Einzige, den hier habe. Manchmal unterhält er sich mit mir. Ich kann ihm von meinen Problemen erzählen. Er versicherte mir auch, dass diese Mordlust ganz normal sei. Das heißt nur, dass das Experiment gut läuft. Jetzt will ich langsam wissen, was es nun damit auf sich hat. Aber Ich werde es wohl noch nicht erfahren. Außerdem hat sich noch eine Sache verändert. Seit geraumer Zeit fragt mich der Mann, wer und was ich bin. Am Anfang antwortete ich immer mit meinem Namen, Alter und das ich Schüler bin. Darüber schien er nie wirklich erfreut zu sein. Nicht selten warf er mich auf solch eine Antwort mit seiner Kraft gegen die Wand. Doch mittlerweile scheine ich die richtige Antwort zu geben. Er nickt jedesmal zufrieden. Meistens bekomme ich dann auch was Leckeres zu essen. Vielleicht ist es ja bald soweit. Vielleicht. Ich schlage die Augen auf. Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Ich war doch eben noch in der Stadt! Verdutzt bemerke ich, dass ich mich in einem komischen Raum befinde. Allerdings steht die Tür offen. Vor der Tür steht ein Spiegel. Ich blicke hinein. Und erschrecke. Wie alt bin ich? Mittlerweile habe ich einen Bart, lange Haare und gewachsen bin ich ebenfalls. Was ist in den vergangenen Jahren geschehen? Wie lange wurde ich hier festgehalten? Ich hoffe mein Fragen werden draußen beantwortet. Als ich endlich nach draußen trete, überkommt mich ein Gefühl. Ich habe Lust zu töten. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo dieses Gefühl her kommt. Ich weiß nur, dass mein Name James ist, und ich will verdammt noch mal töten! 2 Wochen nachdem ich mein Experiment laufen ließ, blicke ich zufrieden in die Zeitung. James hatte offenbar sein erstes Opfer gefunden und wird nun gesucht. Wie gut das sie ihn nie finden werden. Ich habe ihn nicht umsonst 7 Jahre lang zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt ist. Nur ich kann ihn finden und zerstören. Jetzt ergibt mein Leben wieder einen Sinn. Glücklich blicke ich in den Spiegel und damit in meine Maske. Und fange an zu lachen. ---- So geht's also weiter mit Hunter. (Hunter) 2 - Kapitel 3: Fehlschlag Verfasst von ---XxHunterXx--- Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit